1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information technology, and in particular to a method and a device for establishing an information communication network system structure, as well as a server and a router.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the Internet technology has achieved great success in respect of completing basic communication tasks, and facilitates realizing data transmission.
In the prior art, the Internet technology establishes a data transmission service route mainly based on IP (Internet Protocol) addressing mode, that is, the router node determines the routing transmission route according to the IP address and realizes data transmission upon receipt of the business transmission requirement.
However, the inventor found in the research process of the application that, the existing Internet technology fails to meet the real requirement caused by business expansion, the network transmission ability is poorly adapted to the business requirement and it is hard to ensure the service quality of the network business.